


Day One

by fenellaevangela



Series: The Torchwood Guard [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Nile encounters a mysterious group and, look. You can't blame her for having questions.
Series: The Torchwood Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itwasadarkandstormynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/gifts).



The thing was that Nile wasn't really supposed to be there. Her unit had been called in as backup after the fact; it wasn't their operation, and by the time they arrived in the hilly area on the far side of the nearest town, whatever action had gone down seemed to be settled. Her CO had them stay back and resecure the perimeter, but strictly speaking they needn't have been called in at all.

It was like fate, really, that Nile had a line of sight to the cave mouth when the strangers arrived.

There were four of them, what looked like a woman and three men. They weren't dressed like locals, but they weren't in military gear, either. And they were definitely armed. A private firm? Mercenaries, maybe? Not Nile's favourite people to work with, but there was no reason to anticipate a problem.

Still . . . 

Nile caught her partner's eye. June raised an eyebrow at her and Nile and nodded towards the strangers. “Who do you think they are?”

June turned her attention up towards the cave but quickly looked away again.

“You haven't run up against Torchwood before?” she hissed.

Torchwood? If that was the name of a civilian contractor then it wasn't one Nile had heard of. She shook her head.

June's gaze skittered across the ridge of the hill above them before returning to Nile's face.

“They show up sometimes, usually while a situation is wrapping up. Take over. No one at the scene can ever talk about what went down before they showed up.” June's voice dropped so low that Nile barely caught the last word. “Classified.”

“No shit,” said Nile.

“Yes shit,” June said. “My last CO got bulldozed by them one time; he tried to get someone released from their custody and hit a complete brick wall. Torchwood is outside the chain of command, beyond DOD – untouchable.”

Nile looked back up. She couldn't see the strangers anymore, but there was a glow coming from inside the cave that hadn't been there before . . . 

“I wonder what brought them here?”

June shrugged. “There are rumours about the kind of thing that brings Torchwood down. Probably all nonsense, but . . . It's above my paygrade, anyway.”

It was about time the two of them moved on. Nile pulled her eyes away from the cave, but her mind lingered. Maybe she'd ask around back at base, find someone who knew a bit more about this Torchwood group. What's the worse that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about the US military ✌
> 
> So, who the hell orders pizza under the name of "Torchwood" in this AU? I'm thinking Nicky tbh.


End file.
